


the girl who became queen

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [10]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a dozen differing accounts of the day Belle came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl who became queen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the girl who became queen  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: future!fic  
> Pairings: Beast/Beauty  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 280  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Beauty and the Beast (Disney), Belle/Adam (the prince), visiting Belle's town

There are a dozen differing accounts of the day Belle came home. Well, the gossips say _home_ like that's what the town was, but everyone knows Belle was never really a part of the place. She was always meant for something more, something greater.

Some say the man who came with her was a lord, or a wizard, or even a king missing his throne.

Eyes followed Belle everywhere she went that day, leading her companion by the hand. She smiled the whole time, a new smile, one that no one watching had ever seen before. She laughed. She'd never looked so beautiful, and that's saying something.

Her companion, he rarely took his eyes off her, but when he did... oh, it was frightening, that glare. No one dared approach, his countenance was so fierce.

The only one who spoke to the man with Belle was the bookkeeper, and that was to simply discuss Belle's love of books. She browsed the shelves while they talked, and the stranger actually smiled at some of the tales the bookkeeper shared.

(Later, the bookkeeper would tell his closest friend that he'd never seen a man look so beautiful, the way Belle's companion smiled.)

After that day, Maurice's house stood empty and none of them ever saw Belle again. Word came, though, that a long-lost prince had been crowned in the next country over, and that his wife had started a literacy program for everyone. And her father, oh he had the craziest inventions, and yet almost all of them worked.

Their Belle had always been meant for greatness. And in time, she was a legend in town, the simple girl who became queen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] the girl who became queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780522) by [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95)




End file.
